WE ARE
by Windwalker
Summary: The sentient forces of the Final Fantasy realm in their own tales.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Everything from Final Fantasy the game series do not belong to me. Not beta read, no spellchecker, mistakes a guarantee. This page sometimes updated.  
  
  
  
  
  
WE ARE.........!  
  
  
  
  
  
We are the dark weapons, sentient beings with the power to aid the heroes or their enemies. We are powerful and sometimes secret, called into battle when the need is great. We are the ultimate force in the realm of Final fantasy, gods, monsters, legendary beasts, myths, and many more. We demand our stories to be told, for our hidden lives to be revealed to you, to have our word. Listen to our tales.................  
  
  
  
  
  
I am thinking of writing a short story on each of the summons / aeons / eidolons / guardian forces (or whatever else they are called). I know this has been done before but the short stories I intend to write will revolve around each summon in their own dimension, with their own lives away from the game settings and not connected to any other summons ( well most of them). I hope to use them from all the final fantasy games from ff7 up to ff10 ( I have only played these ones in the series ) but unfortunately I have not played any of them recently and cannot remember them all so if anyone can point out any that are missing and any history ( from the game or from the sources ) on them I will be grateful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here are the ones I remember......... ###written###  
  
  
  
  
  
Bahamut  
  
Bahamut zero  
  
Neo Bahamut  
  
###Cereberus###  
  
Quezacotl  
  
Phoenix  
  
Ifrit  
  
Shiva  
  
Cactaur  
  
Diablos  
  
Knights of the round  
  
Eden  
  
Siren  
  
Odin  
  
Pandemona  
  
Alexander  
  
Brothers  
  
Carbuncle  
  
###Choco / mog###  
  
Ramuh  
  
###Tonberry###  
  
Leviathan  
  
Doomtrain  
  
Kajata  
  
Hades  
  
Valefor  
  
Ixiom  
  
Gilgamesh  
  
Titan  
  
Typhoon  
  
Tiamat  
  
  
  
  
  
I may not write the tales for every one of them, I am terrible at finishing stories ( not to mention slow ) and I am not familiar with all of them, especially the ff10 ones, so expect a few to not turn up.  
  
  
  
Sisters, Anima and Yojimbo will not be included, as I haven't got that far in the game and know absolutely nothing about them. Fair game for anyone else. I am going to apologise in advance if any summon turns out completely wrong.  
  
  
  
IN NEED OF IMPUT 


	2. Cereberus

WE ARE..........  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Everything from Final Fantasy the game series do not belong to me. Not beta-read, no spellchecker, mistakes a guarantee.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTES: This first story has ended up darker and different then what I had intended and consequently I have upped the rating to PG13, it might even be an R. Also.....  
  
TYPHOON added thanks to Collective Unconscious (my first ever review!). CHOCO/MOG is on my definite to write list. The others pending.  
  
BAHAMUT spelling correction thanks to Rori Firehawk.  
  
I appreciate the reviews.  
  
My spelling is not all that so don't be suprised if any more mistakes turn up.  
  
Everyone will have to hold their breathes as to whether this is any good. Plus on one final note I would like to add that my writing style is likely to vary, I don't know why it just turns out that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
I AM............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CEREBERUS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadows creeped across the walls, the owners vaporous and unknown, insubstantial, dimmed light within the blackened tomb, drowning, desperately clinging onto some sort of sembelence. In the distance a strange echo, not of laughter, not of cheers but wailing, groaning, screaming, pain, suffering, beings in the fro of agony, so distant and so far off as appeared figments of the ear, as like the sanity of the beings that owned them, unreal, departed.  
  
Suddenly, from the depths of the darkness a shadow moved out of context, not a reflextion of something best unseen, but of substance, something creeping in this place, something alive. No sooner had it moved it was beyond sight, but still, beneath the faded cries an almost secretive shuffling could be heard, freezing the soul more so then the other sounds that resounded against the walls.  
  
Now there was heavy breathing as though in barely contained fear, shuffling steps, cautious but not mysterious and secretive, moving closer, coming from the direction of the faded light source.  
  
The skulking shadow moved again, more silent still, in anticipation, waiting for the invader of this dead place to get closer, within reach.  
  
The heavy breathing was held for a second, even the screams dimming in the oppressive lull. The stillness seemed to go on forever, then a sigh followed, the breathing continued once more, steps, clapping so quietly along the rough ground. A shuffle of black and the steps paused once more.  
  
Everything changed, rapidly and without warning. A sharp intake, a roar that could shed the pigments from skin, a shout, and then the whistle of wind as the black mass sped at the interloper. The pale light showing but a slim outline, a giant dark beast with a peculiar shape, deformed.  
  
The folly brave that had entered raised a glinting item at the creature but still it set forth its relentless charge at the stranger. The being set to one knee in preperation, the other did not stop.  
  
Within seconds of the first breath the beast was apon the outsider, the item in its hands useless, ripped away with a giant heavy hand. Then the new being screamed in fear and rage. Another limb went out, the light catching it in a way that showed it was far removed from the human hand, no phalanges but one hefty whole. The scream was cut off, its owner staggering to the side but despite whatever damaged had been inflicted, it rose swiftly and with fear induced courage sprang away, too quick for a next attack.  
  
Then desperate stillness once more, the interloper gone, the unknown entity pausing. A deep and fierce rumbling coming from it, a growl, timbourous. Then it moved back to where it had first rised from, casual and at ease as the threat, the trespasser had gone.  
  
The beast walked farther into the ebon walking beyond the black to where the pitched and hitching screams resonated from. Light grew brighter as a new source became apparant, slowly the beast became visible, a shape forming in the gloom.  
  
A shoulder gradually appeared, rolling in the socket. The view of a head still partially obscured, high brow, long nose, a flash of dirty yellow eyes. As more of the beast became clearer it was noticable that it was far from ordinary, with not one but three heads each with baleful gazes and muzzles, canine in looks with a considerable body that heaved with muscles, trunks like legs that were large enough to bear the weight upon them.  
  
The head on the right snapped irratibly at the head in the center, teeth knashing in a half-hearted attempt. The middle head responded in turn, this time gaining a hold on the other one, the left head snarled. Soon the giant dog stopped, each head taking in turns to try and tear at the others, snarling reaching a cresendo, over shadowing the human sufferings. A rumble in the distance and all the heads ceased in their squabble.  
  
Onward the creature continued, each cranium looking away from the ones next to it. Soon the great creature came apon the end, a huge, simple, iron wrought gate covering the passage, locked tight, to keep in and to keep out.  
  
It was from in front of this obstacle that the beast stopped. For here was its true place. A place where it had guarded for a millenia and more, where its duty was required for its entire existance.  
  
This monstrous dog was Cereberus, hells own guard dog, the devils pet. This beast however was no fluffy bundle of fun, no cheeky little doggie wagging its tail. This was a blood thirsty and relentless creature, whose jaws were made for crunching bone, tearing flesh, its paws clawed for swiping and squashing lesser beings. The guardian of hell who prevented the living to invade and the dead to escape their own personal torment.  
  
Cereberus had served long and well, its place set for its existance. In the end it would die here as those that entered had died but this strange three- headed beast would finish its life gladly in the service of the devil himself.  
  
Lying in the light of the fires of hell, Cereberus waited, patiently, silently, loyally. Its trio set of eyes ever alert, its place set in the scheme of life or death.  
  
Cereberus watched and it waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
MORE NOTES: I am not entirely happy with this so I may write a new story for Cereberus but first I will write for the others before attempting this again. Sorry it is a bit short. Please review! 


	3. Tonberry

WE ARE.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: As before.  
  
Its not a continuating story so these will not be updated often but they will all be finished eventually.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I AM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TONBERRY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was old ruinous castle, last inhabitated by mortal man an aeon ago. The turrets were crumbled beyond recognision, no more then like stumps of felled trees. The battlement walls themselves gaped huge holes in their sides, having been destroyed by gunpowder stoked cannons. The drawbridge was now meerly nothing but firewood, laying wasted and broken at the entrance. What remained of the moat was but a dried up bog with bugs and insects lazily flying above it, dipping into the green and murky grunge, the stench unpalatable to the human senses.  
  
Leading up to this deserted and decrepid old fort was a concrete laid path with mudcake holes from missing and torn bricks, untended and misused. Forests surrounded the place, dark and ominous, where strange beasts creeped and lurked and strange lights traveled.  
  
This place had been unlived in for so long that no-one new its name or its origins or even who once walked its hallowed halls. Rumours abounded of hauntings, ghosts and spirits supposidly been seen through the shattered windows. It was said these phantoms were once ancient warriors who died protecting the fort when enemy armies stormed them, slashing and cutting through the protectors like branches. No-one dared enter here, they were too scared.  
  
The mysterious lights from the forest began to shine, dipping in and out of the foliage, low to the ground, they cut through the darkness eerily. Soon what began as one or two soon became a swarm, flitting about slowly but with some strange certainty. Soon the glows set a path wandering in the direction of the castle, their directions clear as if the lights had a life of their own and were drawn to the castle as a moth to a flame.  
  
Shadows danced under the moonlight and the common nightly sounds began to drift of. A figure bent and cloaked in brown emerged from the forest, one of the lights that walked in the dark held in a green coloured hand, the source a small lantern. Sticking out above the cloak was a smooth rounded head made of the same green colouring of the hand, two beady yellow eyes looking out lazily. In the odd creatures other hand was a dagger, silver, shiny and sharp. Both hands held their objects laxly,as the creature moved on short stubby legs hidden by the cloak. Soon many other similar beings immerged from the woods, similarly garbed. Each individual making its way towards the fort, the journey easy and relaxed.  
  
In the castle something moved.  
  
Slowly but surely the little green creatures made their way into the castle and creeped up the rocky stairs, thier little feet making no sound whatsoever, the tiny glow from their lanterns showing the way.  
  
{ COME! }  
  
Each being paused, cocking their heads to one side listening to the voice that command them. All were bound to the owner, they obeyed willingly.  
  
Waiting deep in the bowels of the castle another Tonberry waited, larger, taller and more powerful then the others, it waited for their arrival. Apon its brow it held a crown, denoting its royal status. The first of the smaller ones arrived in the large ballroom and bowed on its stubby little legs at the great one before it, the king of its kind, the king of the Tonberries.  
  
Soon the large room was filled with the creatures and each settled in its silence awaiting for the king to begin.  
  
{ Welcome my people }  
  
The king boomed, its voice only in the mind but clear and concise.  
  
{ It is time once again for us to do our duty } The Tonberries nodded their heads in unison, in the same way they did everything else, slowly.  
  
{ Gather all and listen carefully. The time is at hand once more. You must be prepared to journey onwards. }  
  
Eagerness crept into their usually soft, empty eyes. Once more they were going into the unknown and were eager for what awaited them.  
  
From back in the shadowed corner of the hall a timorous yellow light began to glow. All eyes fixed onto the it. At first it was a meer glow, insubstantial, gradually it grew in size, taking shape into something defined. A form became apparent in the soft beam, a rectangular shape showed itself before settling into a small door shape, no handle and contrasting starkly with the gloom.  
  
{ The holy light has revealed itself. It is now time for you all to get going } The king said.  
  
The first of many shuffled its way to the now revealed door of pure light. Its eyes reflecting the glow. Cautiously it put a tentative hand out, a smile slowly creasing its normally placid face as it felt the light react. Then with complete disbandanment it shuffled through.  
  
Time passed before each one went through the door until finally only the great and powerful king remained.  
  
{ Do well in your duty }  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
The lantern was dimmed to a meer flicker, shadows danced across the walls and the faint whisper of sleeping breath could be heard. Slowly the Tonberry made its way forward, its cloak swishing in time with the sleeper. It made its way towards a bed that sat in a darkened room, the current resident turning restlessly.  
  
The Tonberry cocked its head in the fashion of a dog and watched intently with its beady little eyes at the person on the bed. Slowly it raised its hand that did not hold the lantern and reached towards the persons head, with long honed instinct even in dreamless slumber, they moved their head away and murmered. It closed in and with steady well practiced skill reached beneath the pillow and plucked from it a carefully wrapped tissue.  
  
The Tonberry shuffled away, the sleeper relaxing once more. It opened its hand where the tissue rested on its green flecked palm and unwrapped it revealing a small delicate tooth. In turn the Tonberry replaced it with a coin that had come from the chambers of the King and with uncanny speed put the tissue back under the pillow. Its job done the Tonberry made its way to the door of the room and passed through as if it were a ghost.  
  
All was still once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTES: Well this second one feels similiar to the first , hopefully the next one should be a bit more different and lighter, which is likely to be Choco/Mog or Phoenix.  
  
The toothfairy thing came out of nowhere but for some reason seemed to fit Tonberry, don't know why it just popped in there.  
  
Just one more thing, the summon Knights Of The Round will more then likely be the last one written as I have a feeling this will be the longest one considering it will have to include all the knights. Could end up an epic or end up being written as an entire story of its own.  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Choco Mog

WE ARE.....  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine!  
  
The first two ended up as more characterisation type stories, this time though I have an actual plot. Also look out for a guest appearance by one of the main characters from one of the series. To find out who, read the tale or go to the end where I will reveal the actual name. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHOCO / MOG  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once upon a time..........  
  
  
  
It wasn't Fair! Mog was sniffling in the bushes feeling sorry for himself. Once again the Moogle brothers , Mogo and Mogi had picked on him, they always did. It was because he was smaller then them and all of the other moogles his age. The brothers were larger then most and had a vindictive streak and hobby of picking on weaker moogles and Mog fitted in perfectly with that. It gave them no end of enjoyment to push and name call him until he burst into tear and ran away. They intentionally went out of their way to find him for that specific purpose.  
  
Now here he was sitting by himself after another bout of teasing and name calling and he was begining to feel rather fed up with the whole thing. He raised one paw to wipe the tears from his face and sniffed in exaggeration. It had been a while and he felt it was now reasonably safe to return. Hopefully, he thought, the brothers would have gotten fed up waiting for him and gone to do something else, after all they were not known for their patience. He dusted himself off and slowly made his way back to the village all the while thinking of the injustice of it all.  
  
The sun was begining to dip out of the horizen by the time he returned and most of the Moogles had gone into their little huts, only a few were still around and paid very little interest in him. He trundled half-heartidley to his own hut all the while keeping a close eye out for the brothers. He let out a sigh of relief when he safely made it back but doubts started to creep into his head. Mog came to the realisation that he was a bit of a coward and he felt a little ashamed of his running away. So there and then he vowed he would show everyone that he was more then the sniffling coward that he appeared.  
  
  
  
ELSEWHERE.........................  
  
  
  
Choco, a Chocobo was getting over a rather nasty headache. He had over done himself again in his love for speed and slammed into a tree, rattling his brains enough that he imagined little versions of himself running around his head. Choco could just not help himself when it came to running at speed, he loved the feel of the wind ruffling his feathers and the way the ground seemed to disappear beneath him. It was a thrilling experience, of course he got so carried away he didn't always pay attention to his surroundings, consequently the tree. It was not the first time either and he had a number of bumps hidden below the crest of feathers on his head. After gathering his wits he carried on at a more sedate pace.  
  
The herd of Chocobos that he was a part of squarked at his return and he in turn replied. Everyone was gathered at a particulary lush meadow where all sorts of vegetation grew and Choco soon settled down to join them. For a while all was peaceful and Choco was thinking of his next run as always, not learning his lesson when all of a sudden a racket could be heard nearby where the meadow changed to forest. Everyone paused and look hesitantly in that direction, wondering what on earth was going on. Soon the leader a Chocobo called Sun collected up the stronger members and cautiously they stepped toward the focal point. Keenly watching eyes following their progress. Sun ruffled his feathers signalling his fellow avians to stop while he crept closer to the forest, his gaze taking in everything he could.  
  
A purple haze had settled over the land and the shadows within the copse where almost impossible to see through. Sun squinted into the gloom all his nerves on end. One or two others closed in, in curiousity ignoring their fear. Sun gave them a warning glance and they both stopped in shame. He just turned to have a better look when the noise picked up again as brush was disturbed and creatures within began scrambling away. Beneath this Sun could here another sound that did not quite fit with the land and he became mildly disturbed for he vagualy recognised it.  
  
The next thing Sun knew all sorts of forest creatures ran past, wailing in their own voices of a terrible monster chasing them. Sun danced from foot to foot avoiding the little animals as they darted between his legs, the others behind him crying in indignation as well. Soon a disturbing quietness descended the air as all and sundry dissappeared from view, leaving only the Chocobos as the only living creatures around with the exeption of whatever had startled the rest of the animals.  
  
Sun, considerally brave by Chocobo standards felt fear creep into his body. Something was moving back there! A shadow moved independantly of the others and Sun saw it closing towards him. His agitation was soon caught by the others.  
  
Choco standing curiously in the background, cocked his head when the leaves that blanketed the forest floor started to crinkle. Whatever it was, was coming closer and Choco was begining to feel nervous and the fact that Sun was agitated made him even more nervous. He danced from foot to foot preparing himself to run and felt the adrenalin running through his veins, eager. Sun's demeanor changed suddenly and Choco waited.  
  
Sun was all but terrified as the shadow loomed towards him. He paused. The being came briefly into view below a less dense part of the canopy. All Sun made out was an obscene face and a ghostly dress, it was all it took. Sun switched to panic mode and sprightly moved from his spot, fleeing away as fast as he could. In the aftermath of his reaction the other Chocobos were temporary shocked, thier brave leader had fled and as that filtered through to their brains they too joined in his flight, Choco obviously at the front of the fleeing mob.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A new day arrived. Mog got up from his bed and stretched his arms in the air, his mouth opening in a cavernous yawn. Today was the day that he would prove himself better then the brothers. He took his time brushing his fur so that he could pysche himself up to facing the others and test himself. When he left his house he was struck with a scene of chaos. All the Moogles had gathered into the central part of the village, animatedley talking to each other with frantic gestures. Mog only managed to catch some of the words in the throng of noise, *monster*, *it must of been terrifying*, *not far from here*.  
  
Mog managed to get a clearer picture from the nearest Moogle, a nice but rather dull fellow named Moggin. It seemed, "according to Moggin", that some great beast had been terrorising the lands just east of the village, in the territories of the Chocobo's. The creature had come from Greenjoy forest and had attacked any animal it came across. It was also rumoured to have taken, cooked and eaten the poor unfortunates it had caught. Mog felt a little disconserted at the news to say the least.  
  
For most of the day the monster was talked about and Mog found to his relief that the brothers were not interested at him for the time being. Mog wanted to prove himself but any delay was still welcome. Noon turned to evening and the talk died down, soon matters resumed to normal.  
  
" HEY! MOG! "  
  
Mog groaned in frustration, he recognised THAT voice. Mogo casually strode up to him his quieter brother Mogi just steps behind him, both were identical. Mog looked up into their faces while they looked down upon him in contempt. Mogo sneered and Mog took an involuntarily step back and immediatley cursed to himself at the show of fear. Mogo copied his movements while Mogi appeared to watch with seeming indifference but if not for the amused glint in his eyes.  
  
"You seemed awful upset last time we saw you. " He sniggered.  
  
" So mr pansy what have you been up to? Playing with the infants again? Screaming like a little girl?"  
  
Mogo laughed and it was not a very pleasant laugh, more like the sound of plates being smashed and someone hiccuping at the same time. Mogi's less overacted chuckle added to the mess and the whole thing came over as rather a disaster. Mog could not help but wince as the ingratiating combo filled his ears.  
  
" Well my friend what have you been up to? " Mogo's look told him he was demanding rather then asking him a question.  
  
" I.......... well............ you see............... Nothing. " Mog blurted in the end.  
  
Mogo shook his head in mock exassperation.  
  
" Nothing Mogi. Did you hear. A whole day and Mog did nothing. "  
  
" Probably too dumb to think of anything. " Was Mogi's contribution.  
  
" Quite right dear brother. So Mog your whole day can be summed up as....... "  
  
" Leave me alone. " Mog all but whispered  
  
" Now were all brave suddenly! Seems the coward got a bit of a backbone eh."  
  
"Stop it, " Mog cried out. " I am not going to be picked on any more by you two. "  
  
Mogo and Mogi gave each other amused glances.  
  
" I'll show you." Mog was really getting into this now.  
  
" I'm not going to stand for this . "  
  
" Your so brave you're going to beat the monster to prove it, right? "  
  
Mog was right into his flow and put his foot right in it.  
  
" Yeah! That's what I am going to do. I'll beat that mean old............... "  
  
Mog's enthusiasm died instantly. Damn, he thought. The brothers shared a look of triumph.  
  
" We will see you after your success then, shall we? "  
  
Mogo and Mogi walked off barely holding in their amusment. Mog was left standing open mouthed and freaking inside. OH GOD!, he groaned inwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Lousy, stupid, idiotic, dumb, braindead...... "  
  
Mog was not one happy Moogle. He cursed himself inwards at his own big mouth, what was he thinking? It was too late now, if he went back on his word he would be considered a coward for the rest of his life. Alternativly he could die in the jaws of a monster. Mog just hoped to god it was just a tale and had nothing to do with reality, of course it wouldn't hurt to prepare, in fact it would hurt a lot less.  
  
An oversized helmet was awkwardly placed on his head determined to fall over his eyes so Mog had his head lopsided and he also wore some chainmail which trailed along the ground as he walked. In one chubby paw he held an old and rusting sword that had seen better centuries. In fact all the equipment was old , moogles were not by nature a warlike race so Mog had to search high and low for the stuff and these were the best fitting ones he could find.  
  
It was a long way to the last sighting and Mog had barely made it half way there and he felt exhausted. He never realised how heavy armour could be and the blasted helmet kept obscuring his vision. The laughter of people he passed did not help his already fragile ego either. Mog knew he could not return however, he could lie and say he beat it but then if it turned up and caused more mayhem then he would never be forgiven and Mog much prefered to deal with the teasing or the monster then banishment, nothing was worse then banishment.  
  
Time was getting on now and the sun had just passed its peak, Mog knew he had to get there soon or face the beast in the dark, a situation he disliked even less. He bumped over a rock and the helmet slammed into his face again, he groaned in frustration. With a furry paw he stuck it back again and came face to face with a Chocobo, eyeing him spectically and curiously, head bobbing side to side. Mog started in surprise.  
  
" Uhhhhh hello. " Mog stuttered. The bird stopped moving.  
  
" Can I help you?. "  
  
The Chocobo chirped in greeting. Mog relaxed, for a moment he thought he was going to be pecked to death, ha, what a hero he would be then.  
  
" Well, friend I have to get somewhere rather important so if you don't mind.... "  
  
Mog tried to walk around the Chocobo but it got in his way, Mog frowned.  
  
"Excuse me." Mog tried to sound exasperated but ended up sounding breathless. The Chocobo Chirped more forcefully but still friendly. (The word Lassie popped into Mogs head. Which was confusing as he had never heard that word before in his life). Mog gathered it was hinting at something. The Chocobo made a noise. It was a cross between a hiccup and a word, Chocobo's were not really designed for speech so it was hard to guess when they tried unless you could speak Chocobo which Mog knew very little of. Mog thought it sounded like "Choco". and then remembered it was the name of one of the Chocobo's that had initially seen the beast.  
  
The Chocobo then proceeded to squark and whistle, Mog was completly lost.  
  
"Hold up I can't understand you. "  
  
Choco stopped and gave him a stern look, then without warning stuck it's beak out and tossed Mog onto his back. The helmet went tumbling to the floor. Before Mog could protest Choco ran, Mog wailed in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the intial shock Mog had settled. After all he could do nothing except jump off but at the speed Choco was going it was not such a good idea. Hours he had been riding and with the language barriers found it difficult to communicate with the Chocobo. To pass the time Mog had explained to Choco why he was out in the middle of nowhere and Choco had chirped in the occasional and mostly impossible to decipher reply. Both had come to an uncommunicated decision to face the beast together, or that was what Mog gathered as the Chocobo ran to the place of the last sighting.  
  
Soon the edges of Greenjoy forest became visible and Mog involuntarily shuddered, the chainmail clinking. Choco began to slow down to what would be to an ordinary Chocobo full speed. Mog struck forward on his seat as Choco made a sharp stop, trailing skids marks in the mud, which meer seconds ago was formally grass. Carefully Mog jumped down from Choco's back and the chainmail slammed into his knee's on landing, knocking Mog's teeth together in pain. Choco chirped in symapthy.  
  
To Mog's chagrine the sun was well on its way to joining with the horizen. Great, just what I need, he thought. The wind whorled around him bringing the typical noises that accommadated the land around it and Mog was relieved to not hear anything out of place. Choco came to stand beside him, offering a reassuring presence for which Mog was extremely grateful for.  
  
The forest did not look any more inviting then when Choco was here. Choco in his one too many time rattled brain was thinking of the beast he had caught a glimpse of and mentally compared it to his new little friend. The only good odds he could a come up with was wether Mog was going to get get eaten. They were not in favor of a nice ending for the Moogle.  
  
Mog had gotten to the edges and peered in an unconsious mimicry of Sun two days previous. It was ominously quiet in comparison to the normal sounds that carried on the wind over the plains. He glanced at Choco and noted he was grazing while keeping one eye on him. Mog fiddled with the chainmail in nervousness, debating wether he was going to enter Greenjoy. The matter was taken out of his paws however when Choco, who was not very patient, slipped passed him and slipped under the trees. Mog curled his fists and reluctantly followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
"O.K, this is creeping me out. "  
  
Mog's voice cut through the silence like a knife, sharp and deadly. Nothing replied which Mog didn't know wether to be happy about or not. Evening was really settling and with the sky obscured by the impenetrable canopy of branches and dense foliage it seemed as if it was night. Only Choco's bright feathered body offered Mog any comfort. The rusted, ancient sword in his paw did not. Choco appraised him with one open eye when he spoke.  
  
" I have had enough. Lets go back. " Mog pleaded to the orb staring at him. Choco blinked and Mog felt the world collapse around him. He was freaking out over little things now. Choco wharked to cheer him. At least someone was calm and relaxed.  
  
Twigs cracked beneath and the spookiness that was before become nothing like the one Mog was experiencing now. Choco too was surprised into stillness, the feathers on his nape standing to attention. Then everything changed.  
  
Mog saw the beast. It came from behind a bush as if it had been waiting just for him to come along. It was horrible. Eyes rimmed in red gazed at him in undisiguised delight, the iris rotting yellow in colour. It wore a robe in the colour of maroon blood and wore upon it's brow what Mog could perseive in the darkness as another head, ghostly white. What scared him the most though was the strange produdence coming form its mouth, Mog with horror guessed it was the remains of some unfortunate, trailing down the beasts robe.  
  
Choco's mind did not pay attention to the monsters arrival, instead he leaped into action tossing Mog in his frightened stupour back upon his back and ran for what he was worth. Behind, the creature called in an unusual language and loped after them, saliva dripping from its wide open maw.  
  
Branches determined to snag a victim constantly wacked against Mog but harmlessly bounced of his armour. Mog's sword had gone in the way of his helmet, dropped while he was suspended in the air. After Mog gained his bearing he realised that it was now or never to beat the creature who he could hear still trailing close behind. If they ran now, he might not get another chance at the beast before it got him. He tapped the distracted Chocobo on the back, Choco chirped briefly saving his breath for the chase. Mog tried shouting instead.  
  
" STOP, TURN BACK. I HAVE TO DEFEAT IT. "  
  
Choco's brain worked furiously under the adrenalin. He understood most of the Moogles words and was wandering what was wrong with the fellow. Choco however relied greatly on his abilities to outrun anything and decided why not?  
  
Choco slowed then stopped trying to catch his breath. Mog stayed put but snapped his head around trying to locate the creature. It did not disappoint. Choco and Mog had managed to stop in a little clearing and the beast that emerged became even more clearer. Mog blinked, Choco cocked his head. In Mog's fear he did not realise the monster was not as big as the stories said but still, it had hungry eyes that eyed them prospectivly. It spoke in it's language again but was still no clearer.  
  
"$$$&^%%$ "  
  
A puddle of spit formed around it as it spoke. Mog's fear addled brain began to make some sort of sense and he made a decision. He leaned forward and whispered into Choco's ear. The Chocobo listened carefully.  
  
The monster stepped forward, sliding on it's home made pool and Choco reacted.  
  
Mog in surprise shouted at the top of his voice but not in a scream but rather a battle cry that echoed pure and clear. Choco charged. The next thing the beast knew it was flying into the distance. Choco had done what he does best, run full tilt, the momentum carrying the creature to the sky. Mog and Choco watched in awe as it became a speck on the darkened horizen before falling away out far beyond the edge of the forest.  
  
Mog slid from Choco's back his mouth opened in an O of surprise but rather then the humilation when he had stuck himself in this situation it was one of pleasantness. The monster had been vanquished or at least so far beyond the land that it was unlikely to pester anyone here again. He had no idea what it was and frankly he didn't care, it was defeated, he had proved himself (more to himself then anyone else), gained a friend and would return a hero. It sunk in slowly but when it finally settled as reality rather then disjointed thoughts, Mog whooped. Choco joined him in the celebratory I'm alive and I won scream. Both danced on the spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mog rode tall on Choco's head as they entered his village a big wide beam on his face. Moogles looked at him curiously wandering why he was acting so cheerful and on a Chocobo no less.  
  
" I BEAT THE BADDIE. " He crowed from his peak. The Moogles tsk tsked him. Mogi and Mogo came over directly at his voice and smirked.  
  
"I WON!". No one cheered, no one looked remotely happy. Mog's pride dipped slightly, it was hardly the heroes welcome he was expecting but he rallied himself again quickly, he would not bow down, not after doing the lands a great service.  
  
" Leave for a day and suddenly your king of the world. " Mog looked down on Mogo, secretly pleased at not having to look up.  
  
"I set out to defeat that nasty beast and I have done so. " The brothers snorted.  
  
" I HAVE!"  
  
" Yeah, right."  
  
Mog was getting frustrated. No one believed him. What was the point of going then? He realised. He had grown up a little and at least to himself he had done something worthy, after all he knew he deafeated the monster with some help with Choco of course. The Chocobo was not interested in that sort of thing anyway. Mog chose to do the adult thing and take the indifferent attitude he was a hero even if it was just to himself. He dropped from Choco happily free from the chainmail he had removed, and happier still not to have his knees bashed. Then Mog practically sauntered to his hut, Choco following.  
  
The impression of carefreeness was ruined however when the brothers blocked his way. Before Mog could protest though a stray leg flicked out and the two brothers went tumbling away, bouncing quite effectively off the cobbled stones. Choco looked around innocently ignoring their trail. Mogo and Mogi picked themselves up and glanced evilly but quickly changed to frowns when Choco looked their way and then ran ,one of them limping.  
  
Mog knew nothing much had changed watching them go, they would be back eventually. He was going to be an undiscovered hero unless someone made a connection with his triumphent calling and the sudden disappearance of the beast, but that seemed unlikely. Then again Choco knew at least, his new friend, and for Mog that was enough..  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finished a brand new chapter and it was longer WOOHOO!. In fact it is my longest single chapter I have ever written.  
  
The answer to who had the guest appearance is probably very obvious I did not try to hide it just sort of obscure it without actaully mentioning a name. It is QUINA from FF9.  
  
It is hard to be inspired for each individual story. I had a lot of trouble deciding which one to do next but then the entire plot for this came in one go. The dialogue may not be perfect, I have very little experience writing it and I am not the most humourous of people either (though I have tried for this).  
  
I am now back to choosing which one next. Alexander, mentioned in a review, is an interesting one. The origins for it come from Alexander the great, he conquered a lot of places. It would be make for some interesting research. Alexander or maybe Shiva would be next. I will have to see which inspires me first. Maybe not before the new year.  
  
Please Review and constructive critism is welcome after all how am I supposed to improve unless my mistakes get pointed out. No flames though, they are entirely pointless and for people with lesser skin then I, might be dissallusioned and put of writing anything else which would be a shame for them. 


End file.
